


no more this sun shall beat onto you

by Iris_Duncan_72



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Mild Gore, Protectiveness, Violence, can't stop won't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Duncan_72/pseuds/Iris_Duncan_72
Summary: Felix runs to the water.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	no more this sun shall beat onto you

The crescent moon hangs low in the cloudless sky, casting little light, but it is no matter – the flickering yellow flames and the glowing red embers of the burning village illuminate the hills and trees for miles around. The marauders are mostly done, having had their fill of arson and murder for the night. They are loud as they slaughter any of the survivors unlucky enough to be caught and they are gleeful as they load their spoils onto their horses.

Felix stumbles down the slope through the forest away from his destroyed home, one hand waving ahead of him to keep from running into a branch or trunk, the other clutches at the wound between two ribs in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. Shock, fear, pain, grief, they all compete for dominance in his head and the result is a dizzying mess of more emotion than he can afford to comprehend right now. Felix might know these woods better than he knows the freckles on his face, but one of the bandits is hot on his heels and armed with a long knife. The only way Felix can avoid the fate of his village is if he keeps ahead, if he _hides._

The light from the fires does a poor job as a guide, creating thousands of shadows that dance and spiral amongst the trees. On the one hand, this is good because it helps Felix stay hidden, but on the other hand – Felix can’t see any better than his pursuer.

He ducks beneath a low-hanging branch, trying not to gasp for breath, and then pain flares in his ankle as it twists. Felix’s balance deserts him, his momentum knocks him off his feet, and with a stifled curse he rolls down the hill until he crashes into a tree, the air punching out of his lungs on a sharp exhale. Tears sting the corners of his eyes but there is no time, no time, so he pushes himself upright, leaning against the sturdy tree trunk just long enough for the world to stop spinning.

A cruel voice leers, ‘Come out, come out, wherever you are, little rabbit,’ from not too far away and Felix jolts into motion again, terror overriding the pain in his body.

He limps and skids and slides down the rest of the hill, attempting to balance stealth with speed. But it’s very dark this deep in the valley and the protests from his injuries grow louder by the second, distracting and disorienting him. Starlight glints off water up ahead and hope spikes, prompting him to move faster.

Felix breaks through the treeline and staggers towards the pristine pools that lie scattered at the entrance of the cave. The earth here gives way to mossy rocks, which can be dangerous at the best of times, but Felix has made this journey a hundred times and he creeps on bloodstained hands and bare feet over the rocks to the largest pool.

He collapses with a hiss onto his uninjured side at the pool’s edge and drops a hand into the chill water, rippling the mirror-smooth surface. ‘Hyunjin,’ he whispers desperately. ‘Hyunjin, please.’

The crunching of heavy boots through the undergrowth approaches as the bandit nears the treeline, calling for Felix.

_‘Hyunjin.’_

Cold fingers twine with his and Felix feels no startlement, only blissful relief. A pale face appears below the surface, red lips stretched into a smile that fades as dark eyes take in Felix’s distress.

Hyunjin lifts his head from the water and anger thrums in his voice as he asks, ‘What has happened?’

Felix presses his free hand to his mouth, stifling a sob, his gaze flicking from Hyunjin to the trees and back again. ‘Bandits,’ he mumbles. ‘They – they burned everything. One of them cut me, he’s in the woods –’

‘Oh, Felix,’ Hyunjin murmurs, stroking wet fingers through Felix’s hair. ‘I am sorry for the loss of your home.’

They both know he’s lying – has the village _ever_ been a home? – but Felix also knows that Hyunjin mourns his grief sincerely, so he says nothing.

_‘There_ you are, little rabbit. Lain down to die already, have we?’ the bandit cackles from the other side of the pools. Vicious intent lurks in his shadowed face and blood-wet blade.

Felix whimpers, pulse quickening, and Hyunjin breathes, ‘Wait here,’ before slipping away underwater, unseen by the bandit.

Barely has the hulking man begun to pick his way across the treacherous terrain towards Felix, taunting all the while, when the surface of the pool nearest him erupts and Hyunjin’s sleek form collides with the bandit. The man shouts in alarm, waving his knife, but he is helpless to prevent himself crashing to the ground. Hyunjin snarls, the sound predatory and violent, and Felix closes his eyes as Hyunjin lunges for the bandit’s throat, quicker than a striking snake. There is a single scream, shrill and piteous and swiftly silenced by an awful, wet, tearing sound.

When Felix reopens his eyes, Hyunjin is rising out of the water before him once more, his human torso sinuous and slick with crystalline droplets. His skin is pale and unblemished, washed clean by his quick swim, and the tender look in his eyes belies the violence behind him, the bandit silent and still.

‘My love,’ Hyunjin croons, inspecting the wound on Felix’s side with gentle fingers. ‘Let me help you. Let me keep you safe as this land cannot.’

Panting with pain, Felix reaches out to cup Hyunjin’s beautiful face with one red-painted hand. ‘I was going to say yes,’ he mutters. ‘Even before – before _this_... I was going to say yes.’

Never does Felix want Hyunjin to doubt him, to question his acceptance of the momentous offer.

Hyunjin kisses Felix’s palm, wet strands of hair hanging over his eyes and tickling Felix’s skin. ‘I know you were.’

‘Then you have my answer,’ Felix whispers, breaking off into a soft groan as his cut burns like fire. ‘Yes, Hyunjin. I relinquish my place in this world and give myself to yours.’

Red lips part in a wide smile and Hyunjin wraps his powerful arms around Felix, cradling him to his chest. ‘I accept you into my home and heart,’ he vows.

Then he seals his mouth over Felix’s and sinks below the surface, pulling Felix with him. Felix shudders as the cold water envelops him, but he remains lax in Hyunjin’s hold, confident in his love’s ability to keep him safe. Propelled by the sleek strength of Hyunjin’s long tail, they go down, down, away from the stars and the moon and sleeping sun.

Up above, the marauders move on, unaware of their missing man, and the last standing village buildings crumble to ash in the maw of the voracious fires.

**Author's Note:**

> a lil bit inspired by brieflygorgeous' [fucking amazing jilix fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643110) & title from linkin park's wretches and kings.


End file.
